smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Events!
The Events! is a short made by CuldeeFell13 in January of 2019. It takes place after "The Lockdown!" where Junior is trying to keep the Jar safe from Badman and CuldeeFell12 when he meets Invertosis. Invertosis then explains the story of the jar and what is inside. It is also the second chapter of "The Jar Arc!". Script WARNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ "THE LOCKDOWN", THEN I SUGGEST YOU READ THAT STORY FIRST TO PREVENT SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (It starts off with Junior quickly crawling through the vents. He then stops) Junior: Okay! I hope they don't find me here! (Junior then slowly crawls through the vents) Junior: Man. I am hungry, but I cant' go back out. (Junior then hears someone else crawling in the vents) Junior: Oh Sh*t! (Junior has no where to hide. Invertosis then comes around the corner) Invertosis: Oh hey! Didn't expect to see you here. Junior: Oh its just you Invertosis. Wait. INVERTOSIS!? Invertosis: Calm your *ss down okay, I'm done working with Toad now. Wait. Whats that in your hand. Junior: Um, a jar of ink! Invertosis: Wait. HOLY SH*T! Where did you find that. Junior: I found this burried in a playground. Invertosis: Follow me Junior! Junior: Um. Okay! (Junior then follows Invertosis. Invertosis then opens a hatch revealing a small room) Junior: Woah! Whats this? Invertosis: My hideout. Place the Jar on the table over there. Junior: Okay! So why did you want me to place this Jar. Invertosis: Look inside! Do you see an object? (Junior then looks into the Jar. He then sees the croissant shaped object inside) Junior: Woah! What is that? Invertosis: Theres not something in the Jar. It is someone! Junior: What are you talking about? Invertosis: A long time ago, there was a cartoon studio that ran by the name of "Joey Drew Studios". (The camera then pans to 1931 on a building with Joey Drew Studios logo on it) Invertosis (Offscreen): The studio made cartoons for kids of all ages. They made so much money off of characters they'd make. And their most greatest character of all, was Bendy the Dancing Demon. The one day, the owner of the business, Joey Drew said that he created an all new machine that will bring the characters to life. (It then switches to A guy named Henry talking to Joey) Henry: To be honest, I'm not to sure about this "Machine". I fear it might cause trouble! Joey: Nonsense Henry. This machine will do so much for the company! Just think about all the money we could earn. We will be rich! Henry: If you say so Joey! Invertosis (Offscreen): So the machine was made. They decided to test it out. They then created Bendy. (Bendy then comes out of the machine) Joey: It worked! Invertosis (Offscreen): Because of this, Joey created many many more characters out of the machine. He did stuff like set them free, sell them, and use them for help across the studio. Bendy's best friend was Boris the Wolf, one of the creations that came out of the machine! (The camera swaps to Bendy and Boris sitting on a bench in the studio) Bendy: Man! Nothing can get between our lives! Right Boris? Boris: You said it buddy! (Suddenly Joey comes in the room) Joey: Hey Boris! I need you to help me with something! Can you come with me? Boris: Sure! See you later Bendy! Bendy: Bye Boris! Invertosis (Offscreen): Joey needed Boris' help so he left. Boris hadn't came back to Bendy in a long time. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. After months of waiting for Boris, Bendy decided to look for him. (Bendy then leaves his room to look for Boris) Bendy: Boris?! Boris! You here? Hello? Invertosis (Offscreen): Bendy then found Boris, but it was not how he expected it to be! Bendy: Boris? Boris! (Bendy then opens a door) Bendy: Boris! Its me.... *Gasp* (Bendy then sees Boris tied to a board with his stomach cut open. His eyes have turned into X's.) Bendy: No. No! NO! BORIS WHY!? (Joey and Henry then enter the room) Joey: Whats going on! (He then sees Bendy looking at Boris' Corpse) Uh oh! (Bendy then looks at Joey angrily) Bendy: YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEST FRIEND!!! Joey: Now Bendy calm down! His just sick! Bendy: Sick? SICK!? HE IS NOT SICK! HE HAS HIS F*CKING STOMACH RIPPED OPEN!! Joey: Bendy! Watch your language! We are a family friendly company! Bendy: I don't CARE! Henry: He is right! Why did you kill Boris? Joey: Okay! I killed him! I was curious of whats inside a cartoon so I picked Boris! Henry: Joey! You are sick! You killed Boris. He was Bendy's best friend! Bendy: You tell him Henry! Joey: Okay! Okay! I killed him! You are not gonna tell anyone else about this will ya? Henry: You know what?! I QUIT! And I'm taking Bendy with me! Come on Bendy! (Bendy then follows Henry) Joey: Henry please? Think about this! Henry: Sorry Joey! But you're not the partner I used to know! (Henry then packs his bags and takes Bendy with him) Joey: You know what? I don't need you! You are a disgrace as a partner! (Joey then slams the door on Henry) Invertosis (Offscreen): When he took Bendy to his house, Bendy was still upset! (Henry then enters Bendy's room. He is upset) Henry: Still upset huh? Bendy: I want to hurt him. Henry: What? Bendy: I want to hurt Joey! I want him to pay for what he has done! Henry: Bendy I know you are upset about Boris, but killing is not the right thing to do. Bendy: Yeah! Killing is not the right thing to do! HE KILLED BORIS! Henry: Thats enough! Just take a deep breath. (Bendy then inhales and exhales) Henry: Feel better? Bendy: No! Not one bit! Henry: You'll feel better in the morning! Right now, you should get some sleep! Bendy: Okay! Good night Henry! Henry: Goodnight Bendy! (Henry then blows out the candle and Bendy falls asleep) Invertosis (Offscreen): But Bendy still wanted revenge! If Henry couldn't help him, he went on his own. (It then switches to Henry reading a book in the living room) Henry: *humming "You left me in a heart beat"* (Suddenly Henry hears a glass breaking sound from Bendy's room) Henry: What the hell was that! (Henry puts down his book and runs to Bendy's room) Henry: Bendy? You okay? (Henry then enters Bendy's Room. He then sees a Bendy Shaped hole in the window) Henry: Oh no! (Henry then looks out the window) Henry: Oh God! I need to go find him! (Henry the puts on his coat and goes to find Bendy) Invertosis (Offscreen): Once Bendy got to the studio, he told the others what happened to Boris! (It then shows bendy facing a crowd of Cartoon characters) Bendy: Joey Drew Studios is not a safe place to be anymore! And this is why! (Bendy pulls down a curtain revealing Boris' corpse) Cartoon Duck: OH SH*T! Alice Angel: Oh God! Bendy: This is why we must fight for ourselves! If we keep being week against them we will end up like Boris. So what do you say, will we be weak?! Cartoons: Hell no! Bendy: Will we fight back?! Cartoons: Hell yeah! Bendy: Now, lets find Joey and do this for Boris! Cartoons: FOR BORIS! Invertosis (Offscreen): Bendy and the rest raced through the studio all the way to Joey's office! Joey: Man these Chicken Wings are good! (Bendy then barges through the door) Joey: Bendy? What are you doing here? Bendy: We are here to avenge Boris! Joey: Oh really? You and what army? (An army of Cartoons then come out) Bendy: An army of your creations! Joey: Oh Sh*t! Bendy: ATTACK! Invertosis (Offscreen): The cartoons then chased Joey! All the way to Joey's pressure chamber! (Bendy and the others then enter the pressure chamber. Joey suddenly disappears) Bendy: What the hell? (Bendy then hears Joey laughing on a balcony) Joey: Hello Bendy! Bendy: How did you get up there? Joey: Never mind that! You all came here to say your final goodbyes! (Joey then presses a button. The door behind them closes) Joey: Goodbye toons! HAHAHAHAHA! (Joey then presses a button activating the pressure chamber) Invertosis (Offscreen): Ink is weak to pressure. So them entering the pressure chamber was a death trap! (The pressure then melts multiple cartoon characters) Cartoon Pig: Agh! (The pig then melts into a puddle of ink) Piper: NOOO!! (Piper, Striker, and Fisher then melt) (Multiple Cartoons then melt screaming. Bendy then starts to melt) Bendy: NO! Joey: HAHAHHAAH! Since you all knew about Boris' death, I decided to kill you and replace you with more cartoon characters! Bendy: You won't get away with this! Joey: I already had! (Bendy then gets mad. He then absorbs the ink of the melted cartoons and transforms into The Ink Demon) Joey: What the? (Bendy then rips out the controls of the pressure chamber. He then looks up at Joey) Bendy: I̵̜̽'m̴̌͜ ̶͔̏͝c̷̠̳̃̌ơ̶̢̱̈́m̴̡̪͐̊i̴̢͇͝ň̴̨̌͜g̶̗̰͌̏ ̴̻͕̀f̵͚̕o̷̫͖̓͐ṙ̴̗̫̓ ̵̧̩̔̂y̶̢͌ǫ̸̧̋u̸͈̓ ̴̗̿J̷̬́̏ͅơ̴̥͋e̷̜̎y̷̝͒!̵̥̟͝ Joey: AW SH*T! (Joey then runs away while Bendy exits the Pressure Chamber) Joey: I gotta get out of here! Bendy: O̵̧͙̿̐H̸̩͚͂̒ ̸̟̅J̴̢̣͌̈O̸̳̾E̵̪̿̈́Y̶̻̭͛́!̴̱̗͑ (Bendy tries to grab Joey but Joey then grabs a butcher knife and stabs Bendy in the hand) Bendy: A̸͉͔̋H̶̜͊H̶͕̆͝H̵̭̆H̷͖̓͘H̴̬͌̓H̷̬͎̑!̴̞̫̒!̶̯͎̇̐ (Ink then bleeds out of Bendy's hand) Joey: Take that! (Bendy then rips the knife out of his hand) Bendy: Ō̴̟̣̏W̸̠̆͆W̸̼͉̊̄W̷̊͜İ̴̜̩É̷̢Ë̷̳́̒!̶͕̗̓̓ ̸̥̎̆Y̴͘ͅO̴̖͐U̵͔̣̒'R̵̺͛͐E ̶̨͘S̶̖͊Ő̷̬̞̒ ̶͓̜̑D̵͉̆̐É̴̟Ả̵̊ͅḒ̸̕!̴̻̇ (Bendy then chases Joey even more) Bendy: Y̷͓͠Ô̴̤ͅU̷̗͗̄ ̴̡͗͑͜C̴̺̈̃A̸͙̝̿N̷̻̯͂̓'T̷̘͙̿ ̶̙̏R̶̠̟̓Ü̸̪̲͊N̶̝̰͆͗!̸͖͂ ̶̼̓̊Y̶̡͖͂̚O̶̫̪̕Ȗ̵͜ ̵͕̲́D̷͖͠O̴̫͌Ņ̸͚̾͝'T̶̰̦͌ ̶̺͇̀̍D̶̫̤̈́̇E̵͕̊S̵̩̆̌Ě̸͍R̷̫͐͝V̵̨͒͘E̵̛̯̘ ̶̙̖̔̔T̷͎̹̅̈́Ō̶̧̧ ̸̜̰̀̆L̸̞͛̓I̷͎̊V̵͓̪͗̽E̸̻͐̎!̷̋ͅ Joey: GET THE F*CK AWAY FROM ME! (Joey then grabs a Jar) Joey: STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU! Bendy: W̴̛͙̦ḥ̷͑̎a̵̼͇̽ẗ̶̢͐ ̸͓̞͆ḁ̵̎̈r̷̯͊e̵̻̒ ̷̩̰̽y̶̙̣̾̈́o̴̭̗͊͝ṵ̴̐ ̶̨̣̀̚g̶̯͖̈́ǒ̷̜͝n̵̻͚̉n̸̫͌a̸̭̖̍ ̴͈̌d̶̢̮̑ò̶̝̙͘ ̴̟͛͠ẅ̷̛͓́i̷̩̊t̶̺̱̂͝h̵̢͎̔̈ ̷̗̀ä̶͇͚̈́ ̷̙̭̍͒J̶̠͒ǎ̶̤r̴̖͆͝.̷̨̠̕ ̵̢̚ W̸h̷a̷t̵e̷v̵e̶r̶ T̸̼̜̩͚̤̗̠͉̝͂̋́̓̎̂̅͂̐̕̕ͅͅḬ̸̢̪̤̖͖̗̜̹͈͖͖̝̌̋̃̂ͅM̶͔͕̭̲̮͓̩͖̼̪̫̝̰̓̅͌̎̈́̄͝Ẽ̸͕͈̠͖̬̎͛̀̽̄̔͑͋̎̓̑̈́͐͜ ̵͓̔̉̆̈́̑̄͛̅̃̈́̎̕͝͠T̵̨͍͔̭̝̭͉̼̦͉̙̱̪͛̊̈́̐͗̅̒͐̏̚͜͠ͅO̴̦̖̩͉͙͇̻̗͆͛ ̷̢̡̖̥͓̝̼̳̜̱̺͍̊D̸̡̛̬̥̩͉̝̼̺́̆͐͘͜͝Ĩ̷͍̼̜̦͍̝̺̓̒Ė̷̫̞̜̫̞̪͈̤̬͚̭̘̊͒̓͛͒͜͝ Joey: NOT TODAY! (Bendy then jumps at Joey. Joey then traps Bendy in the Jar. He puts on the lid before he can get out) Joey: Phew! (Henry then runs in) Joey: Henry? What are you doing here? Henry: Joey! Bendy has gone missing! Do you know where he is? Joey: Sorry Henry. He didn't go here! (Henry then looks down. A tear comes out of his eye) Henry: *sniff* Well, thanks for telling me! (Henry then exits the studio sad) Joey: I got to hide this Jar! (It then switches to Joey at a playground) Joey: No one is around! I should hide it here! (Joey then burries the Jar in the ground) Joey: That should keep it long gone! (Joey then leaves the playground) (It then switches to 88 years later. Junior comes to the same playground with a metal detector) Junior: Come one! Chef Pee Pee said I'd find something cool if i used this! (The metal detector then beeps) Junior: Hey I found something! (Junior then digs up the spot and finds a Jar of Ink) Junior: Woah! What is this? I'm gonna show this to my friends! (Junior then takes the Jar to home. The flash back then ends) Junior: Wait how did you know this story? Invertosis: I figured it out in the Past Machine 2.0 I found in Finklehshitz' lab. Junior: Oh cool! Invertosis: Well you better go running along! (Suddenly Junior and Invertosis hear banging noises coming from the outside) Junior: Um what was that? Invertosis: I don't know! I'm gonna check! (Invertosis then exits the room. He then crawls through the vents to where the banging noise is. He then enters another small room) Invertosis: Hello? Is anybody here? (Suddenly a small blue machine with 2 eyes, a brush on his head, and a big vacuum trunk appears out of the shadows) Invertosis: What the hell? Noo Noo: Hello Invertosis! Glad you could Join us! Invertosis: What are you talking abou- (Suddenly Tinky Winky appears from behind him and knocks him out) Noo Noo: Great work! He will be perfect for our plan! Muhahhaha! THE END Trivia * This is the second episode of "The Jar Arc!". * This marks the appearance of the Slendytubbies, Bendy, Boris, Joey, Alice Angel, the Cartoons and Henry. * This is the last banner to use RH's old art style. Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Bendy Episodes Category:Tinky Winky Episodes Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Sad episodes Category:Jar Arc Category:Slendytubbies Episodes Category:Boris Episodes Category:Alice Angel Episodes Category:Joey Episodes Category:The Cartoons Episodes Category:Henry Episodes Category:The Jar Arc Category:Noo Noo Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues